


Will you Marry me

by Bellagirl44



Category: Canucks - Fandom, Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Engagement, Love, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellagirl44/pseuds/Bellagirl44
Summary: My first ever Brock & Elias fic. They really make me happy and are so cute. Basically it’s the engagement Au that no one or maybe everyone asked for! Brock is head over feet for his boyfriend Elias and wants to make it official with the wedding bells. Oh and he got the kids [the dogs] involved.
Relationships: Brock Boeser/Elias Pettersson
Kudos: 3





	Will you Marry me

**Author's Note:**

> Might make this chaptered if you the readers like it! Mild smut? I mean I might continue the story and make it more tasty. Title of the song is from a Jason Derulo song called “Marry me”.

Brocks foot jiggled slightly as his clear blue eyes focused in and out on the Knights And Stars game that quietly played in the background, the song “The Lakes” by Taylor Swift playing on the sound bar below on the TV display case. He smiled because obviously it was Elias’ song pick! He felt full from the yummy salmon dinner his boyfriend Elias had made them earlier. He could barely focus, his palms felt sweaty as he fiddled with the box that was in the front pocket of his khaki pants hidden by his adorable squidward hoodie. They had time off so they were in Minnesota at the lake house right now. Everything had been perfect today. A fun time out by the lake with a naked and sun burnt Elias on the boat, the younger blonde moaning and yelling his name in pleasure with each thrust he gave him, next a bon fire with the neighbours with a gorgeous sun set, later a yummy dinner and now he was sitting in this domestic bliss. Was Brock content? Hell fucking yes! Did he deserve this? Ohhhh yes! But he wanted more. He wanted this forever. He’d been with Elias from the beginning and he was so gone for him. He knew Elias was more reserved, but he wanted that! He wanted Elias’ moods, he wanted his weird alien stares, his special smiles just for him. He wanted late night gossip girl streams, cuddles and long walks with the dogs. He wanted Elias happy and healthy by his side. He wanted Elias’ skinny fingers dragging down his broad defined back as he thrust into him at a rough but sweet speed at 3 am on a fucking Tuesday. He wanted To marry Elias. He wanted to make Elias, Elias Boeser. His mind quickly slipped back into reality when the boy of his dreams walked back into the cozy living room. Elias looked so gorgeous wearing one of Brocks more baggier hoodies, the white Adidas one with the pride colours, the tight lulu lemon black joggers hugging his hips just right. Brock felt his heart stutter when Elias turned to look at him, biting his lower lip, giving him one of his crinkly eye smiles. Brock was gone for. Fuck he didn’t want to waste anymore seconds not being engaged to this beauty! Brock quickly whistled for Coola and Milo seeing his dogs both respond running in with roses in their mouth. They sat by Brock obediently on the floor panting and wagging their tails. They also had cute little bibs that said “will you marry our dad?”. Yeah , Brock was cheesy like that. Before Elias could react, Brock sunk down to his knee the old fashioned way and pulled the black box out. He opened it, the gorgeous ring nestled with blue and white diamonds. It wasn’t a simple band. He knew better than to just buy something cheap for his love! Elias was quite boujee and liked sparkly expensive name brand things. He grabbed Elias’ hand with his own, noticing it was shaking slightly and blushed. He took a deep breath before he began to speak. “Being with you makes me feel alive. Nothing else matters but you. When I met you that first day on the rink I knew I was a goner. Not only were you a gorgeous hockey player with the skills of a god, but I mean, you definitely have the hottest pair of legs ever!” Brock blurted out laughing. “ my personal Taylor swift!” He joked, seeing Elias break out into a beam because Elias was a leggy blonde who was a perfect angel like Taylor and it was one of their inner jokes. He squeezed Elias’ hand gently then brought it to his lips kissing it.] “ but seriously, I want this. I want you. All of you, I have never been this happy or free. I want to spoil you, take care of you, provide for you, be inside of you, play by your side forever until my fucking legs break, hold your hand and wake up to your beautiful face each day.... Besides the kids... “ he meant the dogs, which he looked over at them who were watching them back curiously.” Are so attached to you, like they want this too! “ Brock blushed biting his lower lip. He knew he was rambling but Elias got him flushed and flustered. He shook his head quickly, his ‘Prince Charming’ blonde locks shaking a bit. “ what I’m trying to say is that I wanna marry you Elias! I wanna lock you down! I want people to know that you are mine forever.... please make me the happiest boy and say yes?!” Brock gave Elias the best puppy dog eyes ever even though he didn’t need to do that shit at all! Right away Elias began to nod frantically as he burst into tears before Brock could have anxiety that he was being shut down. “ Yes Brock, yes!!! “ the taller blonde screamed before he jumped on top of Brock gasping as he kissed his boyfriend deeply. Brock fell back easily letting Elias straddle him. He slipped his arms around Elias’ tiny waist pulling him closer. Elias wasn’t heavy at all so Brock was not being squished. Fuck though, if Elias was the one squishing him by sitting on his face or just sitting on his dick, he’d honestly let him . He grabbed Elias’ hand and slipped on the ring with shaking hands. The ring fit perfectly. Like it should. It looked so delicate on Elias’ hand. It was perfect. Brock leaned up just as Elias leaned down, kissing him repeatedly, giggling as he heard his fiancé rambling in straight Swedish for a few minutes. He heard his name in between so he knew it wasn’t bad. He placed the ring box down with his free hand and moved both his hands back on Elias’ lower back. He couldn’t believe it! His love had said yes! They were engaged! His mind was swimming. He felt the dogs moving around them, their tails brushing his legs. He pulled away for a breath wiping away Elias’ tears, his heart whole. Elias looked down at the ring blushing before furrowing his golden eyebrows in Brocks direction. “ finally you did it... I thought I was going to have to wait 6 more years! When I’m all old and wrinkly and when you don’t want me!!” Elias chirped, huffing cutely, rolling his eyes playfully. He knew he was being a bit bratty, but hey! Brock allowed him, so why the fuck not! Brock growled playfully because damn there was never a time he wouldn’t want this boy! “ there’s never going to be a day when I don’t want you baby... now shut up and let us celebrate... “ he grinned and wrestled Elias to the ground, using his bulkier body to pin the gorgeous blonde down on the carpet this time. Elias might be taller than Brock but Brock was way stronger than him with more bulk and core strength. Brock held him down easily before his hips found Elias’ and his lips found his tasty throat where he sucked a nice fat hickey on the pale skin, his hands roaming as he stayed true to what he told HIS fiancée, and celebrated the beginning of their forever, together, always & forever for the rest of the night.


End file.
